


Deafening Silence

by killerweasel



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assisted Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: thoughts of assisted suicide
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://salvagedmoose.tumblr.com">salvagedmoose</a> mentioned <a href="http://salvagedmoose.tumblr.com/post/105761091638/today-in-aus-that-have-no-right-to-exist-but-are">an AU where instead of leaving Bad Cop to die in the Think Tank, Lord Business lets BC live, the Kragle plan manages to go off without a hitch, and LB and BC are the last two living people in a (practically) dead world.</a> This is what I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deafening Silence

Title: Deafening Silence  
Fandom: The Lego Movie  
Characters: Bad Cop, (Bad Cop/Lord Business implied)  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after The Lego Movie  
Warnings: thoughts of assisted suicide  


 

The city is nearly silent. Every once in a while, Bad Cop thinks he hears someone in the distance calling for help. The first few times it happens, he goes in the direction he heard the noise. He's even called out a few times, when he's sure Lord Business won't notice. Bad Cop has never found any other survivors, but he's not sure he wants to. He can feel the silence eating away at him, wearing down his sanity. He's tempted to run through the neighborhoods, screaming at the top of his lungs, just to hear some noise.

As he wanders the streets he finds animals frozen in place. There's a dog with its tail in mid-wag by the post office, a cat half-way up a tree near his old apartment, and birds fused to the last branch they perched on. But it's the motionless faces of the people which cause his stomach to twist itself into knots. The Micro Managers did their jobs, twisting and turning every single person into perfect statues. If he looks closely, Bad Cop can still see the terror of the last minutes of life in their eyes.

Deep down, he knows there will be a day when he finally asks Lord Business to use the last of the Kragle. He has a spot picked out for himself in the park by the duck pond. Bad Cop wonders if Business will join him or if he'll continue to rule over a silent and dead world.


End file.
